Stress
by kamboja
Summary: "cause when you got me smoking cigarettes, you have to know that i'm in stress, baby." "i'm so sorry that i'm the one who gave you stress, but, i didn't do it on a purpose." (KaiSoo! Yaoi!)


**Title : Stress**

 **Pair : KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Romance-Drama**

 **Warns : typos, adult-content, etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy read!**

 **[BGM : Taeyeon – Stress]**

 **.**

Lembar-lembar kertas berserakan, bungkus-bungkus snack dan kaleng bir pun bersama, Kyungsoo menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja. Rambutnya acak-acakan lengkap dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar selesai dengan penampilannya.

"Ini adalah masa tersulit dalam hidupku, membuat sebuah lagu hingga butuh waktu hampir satu bulan." Ia mendesah lemah, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, namun tidak bisa berhenti karena lagu harus disiapkan akhir pekan nanti. Bukan sebuah lagu utama, namun lagu pra-rilis, itulah mengapa kepalanya hendak meledak.

Handphonenya berdering, Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya melihat panggilan tersebut, tersenyum dan mengangkatnya.

["Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Masih berkutat dengan lagumu? Bagaimana dengan lagumu? Apakah mereka sudah selesai? Tidak keberatan jika aku mendengarkannya, kan?"]

Tawa ringan mengalun darinya, "Belum. Aku benar-benar kesulitan menyelesaikannya, hingga saat ini aku hanya bisa menyelesaikannya hingga verse 2 saja. Sementara lagu harus diserahkan akhir pekan nanti, empat hari dari sekarang." Jawabnya lembut.

["Benarkah? Apakah aku bisa membantumu? Mungkin lagunya akan lebih cepat selesai jika aku membantunya."]

Candaan Jongin disana membuatnya tertawa pelan, benar-benar kekasih yang dapat diandalkan. Disaat seperti ini Jongin selalu menghiburnya, membuatnya sedikit melupakan suntuk dan penat yang dirasakannya.

"With pleasure, i'll be very happy if you can. Tetapi nyatanya kau hanya akan menghancurkannya bukan menyelesaikannya, jadi, maaf sekali tawaranmu harus kutolak." Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengapit handphone diantara pundak kiri dan telinganya selagi tangannya bergerak lincah menulis lirik. "Apakah harimu berjalan baik-baik saja? Dan yang terpenting apakah kau sudah makan?" ia berhenti menulis, meraih note kecil diujung meja.

["Tentu saja... belum, hehe. Aku tidak terbiasa makan terlalu sering, sayang. Dan aku hanya bisa memakan masakanmu ataupun bibi saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan masakan restoran tempat perusahaanku mengadakan makan malam."]

"Berhenti memberikan alasan. Setidaknya kau harus bisa menelan beberapa diantara mereka. Kalau kau tidak makan, bagaimana kau bisa sehat, Jongin-ah?" Omelnya. Tangannya menuliskan pesan singkat di note kecil itu.

["Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, sayang."]

"Halah, tidak usah sok memelas. Kau harus makan dengan rajin. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa makanan. Tidak terlalu banyak karena aku sibuk, tapi cukup untuk malam ini dan besok." Kyungsoo selesai menulis, ia bangkit membawa kakinya menapak lantai yang berserakan menuju dapur. "Ingat untuk memakannya, oke? Jika tidak, jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Ia bahkan geli sendiri dengan ancamannya.

["Tuhan benar-benar mengirimkan seorang malaikat padaku. Tentu saja aku akan memakannya, sampai habis. Akan lebih mengenyangkan jika mereka datang bersama pemiliknya."]

Raut muka Kyungsoo berubah, sinar kecewa tergambar jelas dimatanya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktuku untukmu. Aku benar-benar sibuk." Perasaan bersalah, sedih beradu satu dihatinya.

["Aduh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sayang. Aku mengerti dengan kesibukanmu, ah, maafkan aku, otakku sedang lemot sekarang."]

Balasan tergagap dari Jongin sedikit mengurangi rasa sedih Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum. "Tidak akan lama lagi, kurang dari seminggu kita akan bertemu. Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untukmu. Untuk kita berdua." Ucapnya sementara otaknya bekerja merencanakan hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya pada saat itu.

["Kutunggu janjimu, sayang. Persiapkan dirimu juga untuk melewati malam panas, oke? Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu."]

Jongin berpikiran mesum, namun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk menampik bahwa ia menyukai itu. Jujur saja, ia juga kerap kali memikirkan hal-hal kotor karena profesinya sebagai penulis lagu. Kerap kali ia menulis lagu dengan lirik seduktif (yang tentu saja pantas untuk sebuah lagu) dan beberapa diantara mereka dirilis oleh penyanyi yang membelinya, mereka juga berjalan cukup baik pula di chart.

"Mungkin aku yang harus memperingatkanmu, karena aku akan memegang kendali nanti. Just be a good boy, okay?"

Kyungsoo sedikit bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Ia ingin merasakan berada di posisi top, namun, untuk sekarang ia lebih suka berada di posisi bottom. Tetapi jika ada kesempatan, maka dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan.

["Jangan bercanda, kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menyodok lubangku, sayang. Sudah, nikmati saja tiap sodokanku nantinya, oke?"]

Jongin meremehkannya, dengusan kesal keluar dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu harus dikerjai. "Aku tidak berpikir untuk menjadikanmu bottom-ku sejujurnya. Tetapi kau memberikanku ide itu, mungkin boleh kucoba." Ia terkikik pelan, berhasil mengerjai Jongin.

["Buktikan kalau memang kau bisa. Tetapi jika nanti kau kalah, aku akan mengajakmu melakukan threesome bersama Sehun atau Chanyeol, setuju?"]

Sialan. Candaannya ditanggapi serius oleh Jongin, dasar lelaki mesum! Teganya dia membagi tubuh kekasihnya bersama orang lain, sekalipun itu sahabatnya, itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Prinsipnya adalah satu untuk selamanya, dan satu untuk seorang bukan semua. Ia berpegang teguh pada itu.

Tautan alis yang menukik, bersama dengan raut kesal diwajah, Kyungsoo menjawab ucapan Jongin dengan pedas, meskipun ia yang memulai. "Kau pikir aku pelacur yang menjajakan tubuhku untuk tiap orang? Lelaki mesum! Aku menyesal bercanda denganmu."

["Eh? Kau marah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, aku hanya mengikuti alur permainannya."]

Rasa bersalah terdengar tulus dalam suara Jongin. Rasanya begitu egois jika ia marah karena ucapan Jongin disaat ia yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Mengulas senyum, ia menyahut.

"Tidak, aku yang harus meminta maaf. Aku yang memulai, kau tidak harus merasa bersalah, sudahlah." Kyungsoo tertawa mencairkan susana canggung. "Makanannya akan segera kuantar, begitu sampai, pastikan untuk segera memakannya." Ia mengingatkan lagi.

["Kalau begitu cepat kirimkan, aku sudah sangat lapar~"]

Walaupun meringis jijik mendengar suara memelas sok imut Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa senang ataupun tersenyum. "Akan segera sampai satu jam setengah lagi, kuharap itu tidak terlalu malam untuk makan malammu." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir, bila makanannya akan sampai terlalu malam. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan, sebelum jam sepuluh semua baru akan selesai.

["Aku bahkan pernah makan malam pukul satu pagi, itu tidak terlalu terlambat untukku."]

"Aku akan bersiap-siap memasak, aku tutup panggilannya." Panggilan diputus olehnya tanpa basa-basi lain, meletakkan handphonenya di atas kulkas. "Mari segera bekerja."

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding sekali lagi, sebelum menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilih bahan-bahan masakan dan mengolahnya menjadi masakan untuk diberikan pada Jongin. Sesibuknya ia dengan lagunya, kesehatan Jongin jauh lebih penting.

Makanan selesai tepat pukul setengah sepuluh, segera Kyungsoo memindahkan mereka kedalam kotak-kotak makanan. Tidak lupa sebuah note kecil berisi pesan yang ditulisnya tadi berada bersama tas makanan. Ia keluar rumah, menunggu tetangganya yang bekerja sebagai tukang antar barang. Menyerahkan tas, alamat dan upah untuk pria itu.

"Sekarang mari melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertinggal." Kyungsoo bersiul pelan, melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira menuju kamarnya. Diotaknya mendadak terkumpul berbagai ide untuk menyelesaikan lagunya. "Sepertinya laguku akan selesai hari ini." Mengobrol dengan Jongin memberinya ilham untuk merampungkan projeknya.

.

Makanan kiriman Kyungsoo telah sampai, mereka semua berada ditangan Jongin sekarang. "Sudah cukup lama aku tidak merasakan makanan buatan kesayanganku." Senyumnya. Ia meletakkan mereka semua diatas meja, selagi ia meraih dua buah piriing, gelas dan sendok serta sumpit. Mengapa dua sementara Jongin tinggal sendiri dirumahnya?

"Jongin."

"Oh, kau sudah selesai mandi." Jongin tersenyum menyapa Soojung yang berjalan kearahnya. Sekaligus menjadi alasan mengapa ia mengambil dua buah peralatan makan. Untuk makan bersama Soojung. "Kemarilah, ayo makan bersama. Kyungsoo mengantarkan beberapa makanan, kau harus mencobanya, rasanya enak sekali."

Jika Kyungsoo melihat ini, lelaki itu pasti akan salah mengartikan kehadiran Soojung, semua pasti akan berpikiran begitu. Jongin dan Soojung adalah sepasang kekasih dimasa lalu. Prasangka tentang perselingkuhan ataupun clbk tentu saja timbul. Kehadiran Soojung disini adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, dan Jongin bersyukur karena kesibukan Kyungsoo membuat dia tidak dapat mengunjunginya. Jadi kesalahpahaman tidak akan terjadi.

Tatapan Soojung mengejek ketika melihat makanan didepannya, terlihat tidak suka. "Ini semua makanan dari Kyungsoo? Baiklah, akan kucoba beberapa." Bahkan ucapannya terdengar meremehkan, Jongin menyadari itu dan memperhatikan raut wajah Soojung berubah saat sesendok sup masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Angguk Soojung pelan, malu untuk mengakui dugaan buruknya. Ia menyendok sup dan mengambil sepotong kecil ayam berbumbu lalu memakannya, mulai menikmati.

"Kemana kau akan pulang, aku akan mengantarmu nanti."

Jongin tidak memiliki niat lain, ia hanya tidak tega membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian tengah malam. Namun ucapannya sepertinya disalah artikan oleh Soojung, terlihat dari senyum yang terkembang diwajah wanita itu.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menginap disini hanya untuk satu malam?"

Rubah licik. Diberikan hati malah meminta jantung. Sudah berbaik hati ia menawarkan tumpangan, namun wanita itu malah mencoba menggodanya. Sekalipun ia sudah tidak melakukan seks selama sebulan, namun ia tidak akan termakan rayuan Soojung. Ia hanya memiliki Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Perzinahan memang dilegalkan, tetapi, setidaknya aku masih waras untuk tidak melakukan zina dengan orang asing, aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan kekasihku."

Balasan sarkasme Jongin melempar Soojung kepada kenyataan bahwa Jongin sudah tidak memiliki perasaan untuknya. Kepercayaan diri dan ekspektasinya menguap menghilang bersama dengan rasa malu yang membalurinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku akan pulang sendiri saja, dan terimakasih untuk makanannya. Aku permisi pergi, Jongin." Tergagap Soojung berkata, menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh mengalir, kakinya berlari menuju kamar tamu mengambil tas serta baju kotornya.

Rasa bersalah timbul dalam hati Jongin, namun sedikitpun tidak terpikir olehnya untuk mencegah Soojung. Ucapannya sepertinya membuat Soojung tersadar bahwa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi diantara mereka, bahkan sekedar untuk tidur bersama. Jadi, ia membiarkan Soojung begitu saja berlari keluar rumahnya dengan airmata mengalir.

.

.

"Thanks god, nerakaku sudah berakhir. Aku akan segera menemui surga duniaku setelah ini." Ia berputar beberapa kali diatas kursinya dengan senyum senang. Ia hanya perlu membuat demonya saja sebelum diserahkan kepada agensi artis. Prediksinya demo akan selesai besok, lusa baru akan diserahkan.

Kernyitan muncul didahinya saat suara bel berbunyi menyapa pendengarannya. Dengan alis bertaut heran, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar bertanya-tanya siap yang datang tengah malam begini. Orang waras mana yang berkunjung kerumah orang pukul dua pagi.

Sebuah senyum menyambut ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu, Nayeon berdiri disana. "Ternyata kau. Kenapa datang malam sekali?" Mempersilahkan Nayeon masuk duluan, sementara ia menutup pintu. "Jika kau katakan kemari karena bermasalah dengan kekasihmu, kuusir kau." Candanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang bingung memutuskan lagu apa yang akan kuberikan kepada agensi, aku menulis beberapa lagu namun tidak terlalu yakin dengan mereka semua." Nayeon mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang makan, wajahnya merengut kesal.

Melemparkan tatapan ingin tahu pada Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau bertugas membuat lagu pra-rilis untuk Tiffany?" tanya gadis itu.

Anggukan kepala Kyungsoo membuat atensi Nayeon seluruhnya terpusat padanya. "Benarkah? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya? Kudengar kesulitan komposer membuat lagu untuknya karena suara huskynya, tidak semua genre terdengar cocok untuknya."

"Membutuhkan waktu satu bulan setengah untuk menyelesaikannya, dimana biasanya aku menyelesaikan lagu pra-rilis dalam dua-tiga minggu." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat sulitnya saat membuat lagu itu. "Aku yakin lagunya akan memuncaki chart, mungkin juga meraih all-kill." Ucapnya dengan rasa puas membuncah dalam hatinya.

Mata Nayeon berkilat, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit mencurigakan. "Bisakah aku mendengarkannya?" Kalau komposernya begitu yakin akan lagunya, sudah dapat dipastikan lagunya benar-benar bagus. Tanpa sadar, rasa iri menyelinap masuk kedalam hati Nayeon.

"Tetapi aku belum membuat demonya, hanya lirik dan musiknya yang baru kuselesaikan."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menyanyikannya, lagipula suaramu bagus. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya mengingat betapa yakinnya kau akan lagu itu."

Tanpa penolakan lanjutan, keduanya melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Lembar kertas berisikan lirik dan sampah makanan-minuman masih berserakan disana. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia melarang Nayeon untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Disini benar-benar tidak bagus keadaannya, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku belum sempat membersihkannya." Kyungsoo meringis.

Nayeon tertawa menanggapinya, dengan senyum yang tidak terlihat tulus dan dipaksakan. "Kamarku bahkan lebih parah dari ini saat deadline. Tidak usah malu, itu sudah menjadi habit seorang komposer." Ia menyahut mengakhirinya dengan tawa.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak memutar instrumen lagunya, beberapa detik setelah intro, alunan merdu suaranya mulai mengalun. Tekhnik vokal, penghayatan dan penyampaian emosi yang begitu baik. Untuk ukuran sebuah demo, ini sudah sangat baik, tidak heran Kyungsoo begitu yakin dengan lagu ini.

Nayeon tersadar dari rasa terpukaunya setelah Kyungsoo mengguncang bahunya. "Lagunya.. benar-benar bagus. Liriknya.. melodinya sangat cocok untuk penyanyi dengan tipe suara seperti Tiffany. You really did a good job." Pujian yang keluar bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, mereka semua benar-benar pujian tulus.

Senyum dan rasa percaya diri Kyungsoo bertambah mendengar pujian Nayeon. Tidak sia-sia semua usahanya untuk merampungkan lagu ini. "Aku akan menyerahkan demonya lusa, dan sekitar akhir pekan minggu depan, mereka akan merilisnya." Ceritanya.

'Minggu depan?'

Rencana jahat untuk mencuri lagu itu terpikirkan oleh Nayeon. Persetan dengan embel-embel sahabat, ia benar-benar menyukai lagu itu, dan akan menjadikan itu miliknya. Ia akan menyerahkan lagu itu, deadline penyerahan lagunya besok sementara Kyungsoo akhir pekan. Jadi, akan lebih dulu dirilis bila lagu itu bersamanya. Tidak akan ada celah bagi Kyungsoo untuk memprotes atau menuntutnya.

"Aku kekamar mandi sebentar, sekalian mengambil minuman dan makanan untuk kita."

Timing yang begitu tepat, sorak senang Nayeon dalam hatinya. Tanpa membuang waktu dan pikir panjang, ia menyalin instrumen lagu dan mengambil gambar lirik lagu dengan handphonenya. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum puas. "Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak menyukai lagu ini." ucap Nayeon sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan mendesak." Terburu-buru ia berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menautkan alis heran, ia berhenti menuang jus kedalam gelas. "Kenapa kau akan pergi? Tinggallah disini hingga pagi, tidak ada wanita waras yang keluar sendiri pukul segini." Ucapannya belum selesai Nayeon sudah lebih dulu menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia menggeleng pelan.

.

Dering handphone membuat tidur Kyungsoo terusik. Deringan kelima, matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, dengan malas ia meraih handphone, menjawab panggilan tanpa melihat sang penelpon. Ia mengucapkan halo dengan suara serak bangun tidurnya.

["Sedang mencoba menggodaku dengan suaramu hm?"]

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang sebentar sebelum kembali normal dan tawanya keluar, "Aku berharap tidak, namun, karena kau merasa seperti itu, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah godaan." Sahutnya, setengah menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

["Lanjutkan kalau begitu, mungkin dengan sedikit desahan atau mungkin kau bisa mengirimkan gambar tanpa busanamu."]

"Dasar otak mesum." Desis Kyungsoo namun tersenyum. "Tidak perlu melanjutkan godaannya, karena sang penggoda akan segera berada dihadapanmu. Paling cepat malam ini." Seruan senang Kyungsoo berbalas dengan sorakan gembira Jongin. "Projekku selesai lebih cepat, hari ini aku akan menyerahkan demonya, jadi, kita memliki waktu panjang untuk berduaan. Terdengar begitu bagus, kan?"

["Bersiaplah, sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan seharian nanti malam. Sepanjang malam dan beberapa tambahan dipagi hari. Cara berjalanmu akan menjadi seperti penguin nanti."]

Kyungsoo tertawa gemas dengan pikiran Jongin yang hanya terisi tentang seks. Itu memang ritual malam mereka, namun, ia ingin melakukan hal lain. "Namun sebelum kau mengangkangiku, kita harus melakukan beberapa hal terlebih dulu."

["Tentu saja, semua kulakukan untuk penguin kesayanganku."]

Senyum gelinya untuk gombalan Jongin, lelaki itu membuat ia jatuh cinta makin dalam padanya. "Tidak ada penolakan, semuanya ada dibawah kendaliku malam ini dan tentu saja tidak berlaku saat diatas ranjang." Rona merah menghiasi pipi tembamnya setelah mengucapkan itu.

["Kau menyadari bahwa tempatmu adalah bottom hm? Haha. Baiklah, aku menunggu malam nanti, sayang."]

Panggilan ditutup oleh Jongin karena lelaki itu harus segera berangkat ke kantornya. Senyum masih tidak bisa hilang dari wajah Kyungsoo, efek sehabis telponan dengan kekasih. Dengan diselimuti perasaan senang, jari-jemari dan matanya sibuk mengetik serta melihat lagu-lagu yang berada dalam chart musik, melihat lagu yang akan menjadi saingan lagunya nanti. Setelah melihat dari urutan bawah, matanya terpaku pada lagu diurutan pertama untuk sesaat, perasaannya was-was dan tidak enak, tanpa ragu, ia menekan tombol streaming pada lagu itu.

Handphonenya terjatuh tepat setelah lagu terputar. Matanya membulat besar, waktu seakan berhenti dengan rasa kaget menamparnya dengan begitu keras.

"Kenapa.. kenapa laguku berada disana?!"

.

Tubuhnya jatuh merosot bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir airmata. Tangisannya pecah diiringi isakan-isakan keras. Seluruh emosinya bercampur satu dalam tangisannya. Kenyataan menamparnya dengan begitu keras, melemparnya kedalam lubang terdalam bernama ketidakpercayaan.

Kenyataan didepan matanya masih belum dapat dipahaminya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau sekarang. ;Bagaimana bisa seseorang tega mengambil hasil jerih payahnya? Bagaimana bisa orang itu menyebut dirinya manusia, disaat ia menderita oleh ulah kotor orang itu? Bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat tega memperlakukan sahabatnya seperti itu?; Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Semakin ia memikirkan jawabannya, semakin sakit hatinya.

"Aku menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk itu.. dan.. jalang itu mengambilnya dengan seenaknya.."

Tak henti ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ungkapan ;jika aku menyadari sikap aneh Nayeon, jika saja aku tidak naif, jika saja aku menolak untuk mendengarkannya pada Nayeon; berulang kali keluar dari belah bibirnya. Hati dan kepalanya benar-benar hendak meledak. Kenyataan ini membuatnya gila.

Kyungsoo berada dalam titik terendah dalam hidupnya, sekarang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dengan saat dimana ia harus kehilangan keluarganya. Airmata yang begitu jarang dikeluarkannya, mengalir dengan mudah hari ini. Lengkap sudah, Tuhan benar-benar pintar menciptakan alur menyedihkan untuk hidupnya.

"..tuhan.. berhenti memberikan alur menyedihkan untuk hidupku.. jadikanlah ini yang terakhir kali.."

Adalah ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum jatuh tertidur setelah menangis cukup lama. Setidaknya untuk sesaat kenyataan pahit yang didapatnya dapat terlupakan.

.

.

Siulan, senyuman dan memutar-mutar kunci ditangan menjadi bukti bahwa Jongin benar-benar senang. Sebentar lagi penguin kesayangannya akan datang, menuntaskan segala rasa rindu dan rasa sakit dibawah sana.

Langkah kakinya terhenti sementara matanya membulat kaget melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Alih-alih timbul dugaan pencuri yang membobol rumahnya, ia malah tersenyum senang karena dugaan Kyungsoo memberikan surprise yang timbul. Drengan langkah santai kakinya melanjutkan memasuki rumah.

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap seperti ini juga hm?" Jongin terkekeh, tubuhnya terasa panas karena suasana seduktif yang diciptakan. Inikah yang dikatakan 'melakukan sesuatu' oleh Kyungsoo?

Kelopak mawar bertaburan searah dilantai, membuat jalan menuju kamarnya. Gelas berkaki tinggi terlihat mencolok diatas meja didepan pintu. Tanpa ragu kaki Jongin melangkah mengikuti arah taburan kelopak mawar. Meminum anggur dalam gelas begitu sampai didepan pintu, tepat pada akhir taburan mawar.

"Keluarlah, sayang. Tidak usah berlama-lama jika kau memang ingin melakukannya." Jongin melepaskan jas yang membalut tubuhnya, serta melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya. "Lebih baik siapkan dirimu, sayang." Ucapnya. Lelaki kecilnya itu lucu sekali.

Mendadak senyum Jongin luntur seiring dengan memburamnya pandangannya. Tubuhnya limbung, samar-samar matanya dapat menangkap sosok Soojung, tersenyum angkuh menatapnya sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Dugaan Jongin salah, jika saja ia memeriksa handphonenya, melihat semua panggilan dan pesan Kyungsoo maka ia tidak akan terjebak dalam perangkap Soojung. Karena tidak mungkin Kyungsoo memberikan kejutan disaat dirinya mengirimkan banyak pesan dan panggilan pada Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin, tapi aku harus membuatmu menjadi milikku lagi, meskipun dengan cara kotor seperti ini."

.

 _Something's wrong_.

Pikiran Kyungsoo bertambah berat memikirkan jawaban mengapa Jongin mengabaikan seluruh panggilan serta pesannya. Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, tanpa sadar ia membawa dirinya menuju rumah Jongin. Berperang dengan pikirannya sesaat, memutuskan haruskah ia masuk kedalam rumah dan memeriksa disana.

Pikirannya mengatakan untuk tidak melakukannya, sementara hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya. Pergulatan batin berlangsung cukup rumit dan lama, hingga akhirnya keputusan akhir keluar. Mengikuti kemauan hatinya untuk masuk dan memeriksa kedalam.

Satu hantaman keras untuknya ketika melihat taburan kelopak mawar dilantai membentuk jalan menuju kamar Jongin. Dugaan akan perselingkuhan kian kuat dihatinya.

Satu hantaman keras lagi ketika suara desahan terdengar. Sekeras apapun dicobanya untuk menampik dugaannya, mereka tetap melekat kuat disana. Airmata tidak dapat ditahan, jatuh menetes seenaknya. Dugaannya semakin kuat.

Mengumpulkan semua keberanian, ia membuka pintu kamar, sedikit. Sebuah pemandangan luar biasa tersuguhkan disana. Terlalu luar biasa hingga mulutnya terkatup erat, merespon dengan matanya. Airmata dan tatapan kecewa adalah bentuk responnya.

Soojung disana! Mengangkang dibawah Jongin, mendesah nikmat. Dan Jongin, dengan bersemangat menggenjot Soojung, bahkan hingga tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh. Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya.

Senyum mengejek yang dilemparkan Soojung untuknya adalah hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo lihat sebelum keluar dari rumah itu. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak airmata yang keluar dari matanya hari ini. Tidak terpikir olehnya sudah sesembab apa matanya. Tidak terpikir pula sudah berapa kali kenyataan menamparnya kali ini.

Satu hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti. _There's no one you can believe in this world, even though the closest person you have_. Terimakasih kepada Tuhan, memberitahukan bahwa orang terdekatnya brengsek juga pemberitahuan bahwa tujuan hidupnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

 _I'm a fool who blinded by how kind and care you all toward me. How pitiful i am._

.

.

Pening mendera kepala Jongin, selagi matanya dengan berat membuka perlahan. Kerutan dalam didahinya muncul merasakan tubuhnya lengket. Ia telanjang, tubuhnya lengket dan diatas tempat tidur. Satu jawaban, hubungan badan.

Otaknya berputar, memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Hingga samar-samar ingatan itu muncul. Kyungsoo, rumah, mawar, anggur, kejutan dan.. Soojung. Mata Jongin membulat panik, segera disingkap selimutnya, turun dari ranjang lantas meraih pakaiannya yang berserak dilantai.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali hm? Tidak ingin melanjutkan kembali kegiatan semalam? Kau benar-benar bersemangat padahal semalam."

Jongin mendecih sinis, menatap Soojung yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan jijik. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri Soojung, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Soojung. "Jalang berlaku sebagaimana mestinya mereka. Kau membuktikannya padaku hari ini. Trik murahan, semurah pelakunya." Bisiknya dengan penekanan ditiap katanya.

Sengaja, Jongin menabrak Soojung dengan bahunya sehingga wanita itu sedikit oleng. "Aku punya banyak teman, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan beberapa penis mereka. Tubuh dan sifat lacurmu itu pasti sangat menjual." Ejekan terakhir dilemparkan Jongin sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo melihatnya." Langkah Jongin terhenti, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Soojung. "Kekasihmu itu melihatmu saat tidur bersamaku. Melihat bagaimana nikmatnya kau mendes—" Kalimat Soojung terpotong oleh cekikan Jongin pada leher wanita itu. Tatapan marah dilemparkan Jongin pada Soojung.

"Berhenti berbicara atau aku akan membunuhmu. Semua salahmu, karena kelakuan kotormu. Aku tidak peduli, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo rusak karena ulah kotormu."

Soojung merintih sakit, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tercekat namun Jongin tidak berniat untuk mengendurkan cekikannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau buat. Aku akan membuatmu membayarnya, paling tidak tubuhmu akan jadi bahan dagangan di prostitusi atau menjadi budak seks. Kau salah memilih orang untuk bermain-main, bitch."

Jongin melepaskan cekikannya, memperingatkan Soojung sekali lagi sebelum melangkah pergi membawa tubuh telanjangnya ke kamar mandi.

Cekikan Jongin lepas dari lehernya. Sebanyak-banyaknya ia meraup oksigen, menetralkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Airmatanya keluar lagi. Menangisi kebodohannya, untuk kedua kalinya. _Love is blinded her_.

Tak ingin berada lebih lama disana, Soojung mengambil tas dan pakaian kotornya. Membawa dirinya keluar dari rumah Jongin dengan airmata dan rasa malu mendalam (lagi).

.

Seperti dugaannya, tidak satupun panggilan ataupun pesannya ditanggapi. Jongin menggeram frustasi. Kesalahpahaman sialan yang terjadi akibat ulah kotor Soojung membuatnya gila. Hubungannya berada diambang kehancuran, entah berapa persen kemungkinan ada harapan untuk bisa diperbaiki.

Destinasi pertamanya adalah rumah Kyungsoo. karena lelaki itu adalah seorang introvert, dan lebih suka menghabiskan seluruh waktunya didalam rumah. Ada kemungkinan kalau Kyungsoo menyendiri dirumahnya sekarang.

Rumah terlihat normal begitu ia tiba disana, tidak terlihat kekacauan seperti yang dilakukan orang patah hati biasanya. Pun tidak terdengar suara tangis dan isakan seseorang. Prasangka buruk mulai menguasai pikirannya.

Sebelum prasangka buruknya semakin menjadi, Jongin melangkah kedepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. masih tidak suara apapun. Ia meraih kenop pintu, mencoba memutarnya namun gagal. Dugaan kalau berada dalam kamarnya menggantikan prasangka buruknya.

Gagal membuka paksa pintu dengan dobrakan bahu, dilanjutkan dengan menggunakan tendangan-tendangan kerasnya. Butuh lima tendangan sebelum pintu terhempas dengan keras, menimbulkan suara bedebam yang besar saat mereka menabrak dinding tembok.

Disana Kyungsoo, duduk bersandar dibawah ranjangnya. Satu botol soju memenuhi genggaman tangan kanannya, beberapa botol lain berserakan didekat kakinya yang berselonjor. Sebatang rokok ikut diapit oleh belah bibir dan jarinya, menghembuskan asap dengan angkuh dari sana. Penampilannya biasa saja kecuali mata sembab dan rambut acak-acakannya. Rasa sakit merayapi hati Jongin melihat betapa kacaunya Kyungsoo.

Batang rokok yang kedelapan sudah habis dihisapnya, ia membuang puntungnya didekatnya. Tatapan matanya datar menatap Jongin. Wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi.

"feel surprised hm? me too, i feel more surprised when i got you sleep with your ex. i came to you, hope you can made me felt better, but what i got? i got an unexpectedly surprising view. you make me realise that i mean nothing on your life."

Lidah Jongin terasa kelu, ia merasa gagap tidak bisa berkata-kata. Refleks tubuhnya mendekat ke Kyungsoo. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini.

"don't want to explain what happened last night? or you try to say that was true?"

"Dengarkan aku. Apa yang terlihat bukanlah yang sebenarnya, semuanya tidak benar. _I swear_!"

Jongin berjongkok, mencoba menangkup wajah Kyungsoo namun tangannya ditampik dengan keras. Satu pukulan telak lagi untuknya.

"don't ever try to touch me with your hand. i don't trust you anymore, i don't want a liar like you. get your face out in front of me." desis Kyungsoo penuh penekanan ditiap katanya.

Jongin mencoba meraih tangan Kyungsoo namun gagal lagi. "Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku. Itu semua tidak benar, Soojung yang menjebakku." Ia meraih kembali tangan Kyungsoo dan kali ini berhasil. Tidak ada penolakan.

Hati Kyungsoo sedikit mencair dengan penjelasan Jongin, tembok yang dibangunnya pun mulai runtuh. Namun belum sepenuhnya ia bisa percaya pada Jongin.

"how can i trust you? you may be lie, who knows."

Tatapan sayang Jongin mengawali ucapannya. "you have to trust me. i can't lie to you because i love you." Remasan halus diberikan Jongin pada tautan tangan mereka.

"then make me believe you, believe on your word and your love." Tantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo sebelum membawanya kedalam ciuman dalam. Ciuman lembut yang menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Memberikan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Aroma tembakau dan bekas soju dalam mulut Kyungsoo menjadi sensasi memabukkan tersendiri. Sebelum ciuman semakin liar, Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dahi mereka bersentuhan, senyum Jongin mengembang. "Kau sudah percaya sekarang?"

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, aroma tembakau dari mulut Kyungsoo tercium begitu kuat, namun untuk Jongin itu memabukkan. Kyungsoo mengulas senyum, sepenuhnya percaya pada Jongin. "Aku percaya sekali."

Tatapan intens satu sama lain keduanya membangkitkan hawa panas dalam tubuh mereka. Jarak antara mereka terhapus oleh sebuah ciuman. Basah dan dalam. Menjadi awal pergumulan mereka.

.

Tubuh sudah tanpa busana, peluh yang membalut tubuh membuatnya mengkilat. Diatas ranjang, tubuh mereka bertindihan, Jongin berada diatas.

Bibir Jongin menciumi tiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo, menciptakan bekas kemerahan disetiap inci tubuhnya. Tangan lelaki itu ikut bergerak membelai lembut lubang Kyungsoo, menjulurkan beberapa jarinya kedalam sana.

Bentuk respon Kyungsoo adalah desahan dan erangan. Rasanya luar biasa ketika Jongin mengulumnya dengan hisapan dalam. Akal sehatnya seakan hilang saat jari Jongin berganti dengan penis lelaki itu.

Gerakan Jongin konstan, tiap sodokannya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak keatas. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memberikan ciuman ditubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya pun ikut memberikan kenikmatan tambahan dengan kocokan dan jepitan pada penis dan putingnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah dengan keras saat penis Jongin menumbuk spot-nya berkali-kali. Dada hingga wajahnya memerah, menahan nikmat. Refleks kakinya melingkari pinggang Jongin menekanya, membantu Jongin memperdalam sodokannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar haus merasakan Jongin mengisi seluruh tubuhnya.

Seringai senang muncul diwajah Jongin, Kyungsoo benar-benar bergairah. Semangatnya menguar, dikerahkannya dalam bentuk sodokan yang kian membuat Kyungsoo gila. Kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin membuat Kyungsoo bergairah.

Kyungsoo sampai saat Jongin membalik tubuhnya menungging untuk berganti posisi. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan maninya menyembur berserakan. Lututnya terasa begitu lemas, bahkan terasa tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya jika Jongin tidak memegang erat pinggangnya.

Posisi doggy dimana Jongin bisa leluasa melihat punggung indah Kyungsoo dan penisnya masuk lebih dalam. Posisi ini adalah posisi kesukaannya, semangatnya pun menggila saat melakukan posisi ini. Sodokan-sodokan kiat banyak diberikannya, tangannya meraih penis Kyungsoo yang kembali menegang, mengocoknya kasar.

"..aku, mmhh.. akan segera sampai.." Jongin memberitahu, sodokan kesepuluh ia sampai menyemburkan maninya didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya membusung, bersamaan dengan klimaks kedua Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu jatuh terkulai diatas ranjang. Jongin menyusul, menimpa tubuhnya.

Nafas mereka tidak beraturan, membiarkan tubuh mereka beristirahat untuk beberapa menit sebelum Jongin memulai ronde kedua. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama menggeram, dan tersenyum setelahnya. Ronde selanjutnya akan dimulai, dan tidak tahu akan berhenti pada angka berapa. Yang penting, rasa rindu mereka sedikit tersalurkan melalui seks.

.

Saat setelah selesai berhubungan badan, adalah saat paling menyenangkan bagi mereka. Obrolan ringan diselingi dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Saat mereka saling menceritakan hal yang dipendam atau masalah mereka.

"Kemarin adalah hari terburukku. Dua kejadian buruk menimpaku sekaligus." Kyungsoo membuka percakapan, memainkan jarinya didada bidang Jongin. Sementara Jongin bermain dengan kepalanya, mengusak dan memberikan kecupan disana. "Benarkah? Kejadian buruk apa yang menimpamu kemarin?"

"Lagu yang kuselesaikan dengan susah payah dicuri oleh sahabatku, untuk diberikan kepada penyanyi yang bekerja sama dengannya."

Rasa kaget tidak bisa dikendalikan Jongin. Ia menunduk menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. "Sahabat seperti apa yang tega berkelakuan kotor seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan lagumu? Bukankah batas terakhir penyerahannya lusa?"

Gelengan pasrah Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki rencana lain. Kepalanya lelah memikirkan kemungkinan adanya jalan keluar.

"Jika mereka bisa memberikan beberapa waktu tambahan mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya, jika tidak, kerjasama kami akan dibatalkan."

"Andai saja aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuhan selalu memberikan balasan untuk orang jahat."

Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo sayang. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, memberikan kekuatan pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan kejadian kedua yang menimpamu kemarin?"

Satu tarikan napas panjang diambil Kyungsoo. Lanjutan ceritanya akan terdengar tidak begitu menyenangkan. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa meghentikan ceritanya ditengah jalan.

"Karena masalah lagu itu, aku menangis seharian hingga tertidur. Malamnya aku menghubungi dan mengirimimu pesan karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, namun, tidak satupun dari mereka kau tanggapi. Aku pergi kerumahmu, disana aku melihatmu sedang tidur bersama Soojung. Puncak kegilaanku adalah saat itu, aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Tadi pertama kali kau melihatku menghisap rokok, bukan? Itu caraku melampiaskan semua kemarahan dan kesedihanku."

Tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Lagi, tergagap ia untuk berbicara. Mendengarnya membuat Jongin mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo begitu kacau tadi. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Kyungsoo benar-benar kacau karena dua masalah menimpanya sekaligus.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengalami kejadian sepedih ini. Maafkan aku, sayang." Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan eratnya.

"Mengapa harus meminta maaf disaat kau tidak melakukan kesalahan hm? Semuanya sudah terjadi, tidak perlu ditangisi lagi, dan apa yang kulihat ternyata bukan yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin lembut, tidak bermaksud menggoda. Matanya terpejam ketika lagi-lagi kecupan lembut Jongin mendarat dikepalanya. Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi telah terselesaikan, satu bebannya berkurang.

.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo penasaran, harap-harap cemas akan jawaban lelaki itu. Sesaat setelah mereka membicarakan perihal lagu, Agensi menelepon Kyungsoo. entah apa yang tengah dibicarakan, tetapi Jongin berharap hasilnya baik.

"Orang terdzalimi selalu mendapatkan rahmat dari Tuhan. Agensi memberitahukanku bahwa lagu pra-rilis untuk Tiffany ditulis oleh komposer lain. Sebagai gantinya, mereka memintaku untuk menuliskan lagu untuk pra-rilis Taeyeon."

Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Jongin, disambut dengan senang oleh Jongin bahkan memutar tubuh mereka beberapa kali. Diakhiri dengan ciuman dalam dan tawa senang mereka.

"Tapi lagu seperti apa yang akan kau buat dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

Alis Kyungsoo bertaaut sesaat, menciptakan lagu tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sebelum seulas senyum senang menggantikannya. "Ada, sebuah lagu yang benar-benar luar biasa."

.

Sepanjang hari Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk menulis lirik. Jongin disampingnya sedikit banyak cukup membantu dengan memberinya masukan tentang liriknya. Mereka memulai sejak sore, mengingat percintaan mereka berakhir siang hari, malam hari, tepat saat jarum jam menunjuk angka 10, liriknya selesai. Mereka bertepuk tangan gembira dan mengakhirinya dengan ciuman kecil.

"Kita sudah bekerja keras hari ini, aku yakin lagu ini akan benar-benar bagus nanti." Jongin tersenyum, menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo. Rasa senang membuncah dalam dirinya karena ia ikut berpartisipasi dalam penulisan lirik lagu.

Balasan senyum oleh Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak menyangka akan menciptakan lagu menggunakan pengalamanku sendiri. Kau tahu, bagian _'you got me smoking cigarettes, i'm in stress baby. Sumi kwak makyeo ojanha'._ Itu bagian favoritku." Ucapnya.

"Keseluruhannya benar-benar bagus untukku, namun bagian _bridge_ adalah yang terbaik menurutku. Aku jadi tidak sabar bagaimana lagunya akan berakhir nanti."

Kyungsoo tertawa, senang karena Jongin sangat mendukungnya. "Kau ingin mendengarkan _chorus_ -nya? Melodi untuk bagian itu sudah terpikirkan olehku."

"Tentu saja. _I'm curious too_."

Suara Kyungsoo mengalun dengan merdu, menyanyikannya dengan begitu baik seperti seorang penyanyi sungguhan. Jongin bertepuk tangan, memuji suara Kyungsoo.

"Bagus sekali, menurutku, lagu ini mengusung genre rock?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan dugaan Jongin, mendelik kaget lantas tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Hei, sepertinya aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai partnerku untuk projek selanjutnyaa, hm?" candanya.

"Sekarang kau mengakui bahwa aku berbakat dalam bidang ini hm?" ejek Jongin, lantas tertawa. "Aku merasa terhormat bisa diajak kerjasama dengan seorang komposer berbakat sepertimu, tetapi, aku menolaknya karena aku takut aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti." Candaan Jongin berbuah cubitan-cubitan dilengannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kesal menatap Jongin. "Terimakasih banyak sudah begitu membantuku hari ini. Aku jadi semakin sayang padamu." Ia memeluk Jongin erat, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kenapa harus malu sih? Wajah meronamu itu bagus sekali, aku menyukainya kok." Jongin tertawa, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengusak lembut kepala kekasihnya itu. "Ayolah tunjukkan wajahmu."

"Tidak akan." Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, kian meneyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Jongin.

Mereka benar-benar menimati waktu mereka berdua. Akhirnya seluruh rasa rindu mereka yang tertahan setelah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu terbayarkan. Meskipun kesalahpahaman mengawali, semuanya tidak berarti dengan kebahagiaan yang didapatkan mereka saat bersama.

"Aku mengetahui satu lagi hal baru tentangmu, sayang. Merokok adalah pelampiasanmu ketika kau benar-benar terpuruk." Jongin mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo yang tertidur beberapa menit lalu. Lelaki kecilnya seperti kelelahan. Lembut, ia mengusap mata kekasihnya yang masih tampak sembab. "Lain kali, saat kau marah datanglah padaku, lampiaskan amarahmu padaku. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan merokok, aku tidak kuat melihatnya. Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Satu kecupan dalam terakhir diberikan Jongin pada kening Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengeratkan pelukan tubuh Kyungsoo dipangkuannya.

* * *

 **[Stress : END]**

* * *

 **w/n :**

 **[maaf belum bisa post lanjutan PSM. masih stuck ide. big sorry.]**

 **fic yang awalnya mau diikut sertakan dalam event di pesbuk, tapi gajadi karna kurang pede dan milih dipost disini :3**

 **inspirasi datang dari stress-nya kunti kepang dua kesayangan :" maap kalo bosenin, maklum, siap dalam dua hari, dan daku hanyalah seorang anak sma berimajinasi terbatas :3 maaf juga sex-scene tidak memuaskan :3 makasi buat yang mau nyempatin baca (kalo ada) :"**

 **[kaifucksoo. 300616. Aceh** ]


End file.
